


estrela, estrela

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Angst, Singing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: ...So that was the reason Bucky brought that guitar.Or:Tony had already fell in love. His realization came in a unique way.





	estrela, estrela

**Author's Note:**

> finally some otp content
> 
> estrela, estrela is a song by Vitor Ramil, a brazillian writer, singer, composer and musician. this particular story, though, was written with estrela, estrela covered by yonlu in mind, so in case you want to check it out or something https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9moNndUyBs
> 
> prompt of today: on a date

They are under the shadow of a tree.

Tony is appreciating the stars from a distance. Sometimes he closes his eyes.

He might have fell asleep, he thinks, when he opens his eyes because of a soft sound.

Bucky’s playing the guitar he brought to here, the one Tony thought would be a waste of space.

“ _É bom saber que és parte de mim_ ,” and he’s _singing_ too. “ _assim como és parte das manhãs_.”

There are many ways to finding out you’re in love.

“ _Melhor, melhor, é poder gozar, da paz, da paz que trazes aqui_.”

Maybe, he just did.


End file.
